Automated banking machines have been developed which perform functions such as dispensing cash, receiving deposits, checking the status of accounts and other functions. Automated banking machines used by consumers are referred to as automated teller machines or “ATMs.” There are several manufacturers of automated teller machines.
Many types of automated banking machines include internal systems which monitor their operation. These internal systems often operate to check the available quantities of items which are required for proper operation of the machine. This may include the amount of cash available in the machine for dispensing to customers or an operator. Other systems may monitor the availability of supplies such as blank receipt forms or deposit envelopes. Such systems operate to provide a signal when the quantities of such items reach levels indicative of a need for replenishment. It is also common to provide further signals when such items are depleted. The signals generated by the machine are indicative of the condition which has occurred.
Automated banking machines often include systems for providing signals indicative of malfunctions or the existence of other conditions which impede the operation of the machine. For example, machines which accept deposits may reach a condition where the depository is filled and cannot accept further deposits. When this occurs the machine loses all or a portion of its functional capabilities.
Other malfunctions may include failures of currency dispensing mechanisms, customer card readers, receipt printers, journal printers or other components of the machine. In each case, upon sensing a failure condition, the machine is operative to generate signals indicative of the condition.
Different types of automated banking machines generate different types of fault signals. One reason for this is that machines often include different components. For example, certain machines may function only to dispense cash, in which case no fault signals related to a depository are generated by such a machine. In addition, different manufacturers use different types of fault signals for indicating conditions which exist in their machines.
In the operation of a network of automated banking machines the operation of the machines is controlled by a host computer. Condition signals have been generally transmitted to the host computer. These condition signals from the machines are often referred to as status messages. The status messages may be of either the “solicited” or “unsolicited” types.
An example of a solicited status message may include a message that a machine sends back to a host computer after it has been instructed through a prior message from the host computer to carry out a function. Such a solicited response message may indicate that the machine successfully carried out the requested function or alternatively that the machine was unable to carry out the requested function. The message that the machine was unable to do what it was requested to do is an example of a fault message that was solicited. An example of an unsolicited fault message would be a signal from a seismic detector in the machine indicating that it is undergoing excessive movement. This may be indicative if the machine is subject to attack by a burglar. The message is sent to the host computer when the condition is sensed without the host computer specifically requesting the message. Automated banking machines typically have the capability of sending numerous types of solicited and unsolicited status messages indicative of conditions that exist at the machine.
In the past, operators of ATM networks have programmed their host computers to identify status messages that indicate a problem or fault and to'present them to a system operator. Often this is done by printing the fault conditions at a printer operatively connected to the host computer. An operator, upon receiving the fault message, is required to determine from the content of the message the machine originating the message and the nature of the problem. Generally, automated teller machine networks have assigned numeric identification data to each machine for purposes of transmitting and receiving transaction messages. Such data is often printed in connection with the fault message. The host computer may also be programmed to print some information along with the raw fault message data to assist the system operator in identifying the problem which has occurred.
Upon receiving the fault condition message the system operator then must contact the entity which can correct the condition causing the message to be generated. If the banking machine is located in a bank branch, personnel working in the branch may in some instances be able to correct the condition. It may be appropriate to contact branch personnel when the condition indicated is the depletion of currency, receipt forms, printer ribbons or other consumable items. Such normal replacement and replenishment activities are often referred to as “first line” maintenance, and can often be done by individuals not having a great deal of technical knowledge concerning the operation of automated banking machines. Activities associated with repairing problems with automated banking machines other than the usual replenishment of consumable items is often referred to as “second line” maintenance. Branch personnel may also be contacted during business hours if the machine sends signals which suggest that a person is attempting to improperly gain access.
However, even if the problem is one that could normally be corrected by personnel working in a bank branch where the machine is located, if the problem occurs during times when the branch is closed then the system operator may need to contact a different entity to correct the condition. Such other entities may include servicers such as personnel who work for the manufacturer of the banking machine, or a third party service company. The personnel of the system operator are required to make a decision on whom to contact based on the nature of the problem and the service available in the geographic area where the machine is located.
Other conditions indicated by status messages at an ATM or other banking machine may be indicative of problems that require skilled repair personnel. Such problems may include the repair of currency dispensing mechanisms, card readers, receipt printers and other devices within the machine. In such cases, the operator of the system needs to determine what manufacturer or third party servicer to contact who can make the necessary repairs. Often the decision as to whom to contact requires consideration of the type of machine, the geographic area where the machine is located, as well as whether the condition has arisen during business hours or during off hours or holidays when different servicing entities have responsibility for making repairs. The decision as to whom to contact may also involve whether the servicing entity will have access to cash or other valuables in the machine. In such cases, appropriate bank personnel may also need to be contacted to witness activities by the servicer.
The operator of a system of automated banking machines, upon receiving a status message from a machine, also often needs to follow up with the entity responsible for correcting the condition to find out when the condition has been corrected. This is particularly important where the operator of the ATM network, in response to receiving the fault condition message, takes the machine out of service on the network so that messages are no longer being sent to or received from the machine. If the problem has been corrected but the machine remains out of service, customers are being unnecessarily inconvenienced. Thus, it is important for the system operator to know as soon as possible that the problem has been corrected.
It is also important for system operators to know that a servicer who has been called is responding. If a message is dispatched to a servicing entity by E-mail or fax, the system operator has no way of knowing that the message has been received. Return phone calls may be made by the servicer to acknowledge message receipt and to get the information from the system operator concerning the nature of the condition indicated. However, when systems with many automated banking machines are involved it is often difficult to keep track of which messages have been acknowledged and which ones have not.
Operators of automated banking machine networks also often have a desire to evaluate the performance of the machines in their system as well as the individuals servicing them. However, there is no conveniently available way to analyze the problems that may be occurring at particular machines, or to evaluate whether particular servicers are correcting problems in a manner that has a lasting effect. Further, operators of automated banking machine systems often have a desire to evaluate the responsiveness of their servicers and other entities responsible for the machines. This cannot be conveniently done with existing systems and methods.
Thus, there exists a need for a system which can automatically determine the nature of a condition at an automated banking machine and automatically notify a servicer of the existence of the condition. There further exists a need for a system that can track the process for correcting the condition to determine that the notified servicer has responded and has corrected the problem. In addition, there exists a need for a system that can track and analyze the performance of automated banking machines and servicers, and provide report data in a manner that will assist an operator of automated banking machines in evaluating the performance of their machines and servicers.